Tales from the wood
by Eli Mae
Summary: Dean, when he was alone, encountered something so horrible and odd it puts hell to shame.


A young girl and her brother stood by the forest, their flame red hair blowing in the mid-November wind, the people in the cars drove by, oblivious to the odd teenagers and their pointed ears and tattoo's.

The girl was tall, with long perfectly straight red hair, and tanned skin with burning yellow eyes the color of the sun, and a tattoo of a red and gold sun on her left cheek just under her eye.

Where as her brother was the opposite, red hair, yes, but with pale skin and black eyes and a tattoo of a dark crescent moon.

They were the guardians of this wood; day and night they protected the secrets of this land. They shared a soul, if one dies then the other passes on as well.

They lived in peace and did not fight, they traded times resting and refueling and training.

Even though they shared a mind they were so very different.

That is, until the renegade moons-child and the wounded hunter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the time of day where they traded guardianship, the boy had finished tracking the moons-children through the forest; they had gotten thrown off of the usual migration route by the new highway that had been built. So they traveled to the closest forest to speak with the guardians and find a new route.

_The male is a mixed breed. Can we trust him? _The smallest brown wolf asked spreading his thoughts throughout the pack.

_Hush Falkor, he may hear you. _Said the chief to the other. _He is close I can see him now._

_I can smell him from here. Son of Night and Mother Nature, an odd mix if you ask myself. _Another said.

_I said hush! We are in his territory Malko! If you speak badly of the guardian than we may get through the winter! _The chief yelled at the only pure white one among the small group.

"It is acceptable among those not used to seeing one such as myself." The young male elf said climbing down from the tree he was sitting in and bowing before the chief who stood tall and majestic among the others. "I am Lucas night guardian of this wood. My sister Lillian is the daytime guardian. I am going to turn you over to her seeing as the night is ending and I must bid you farewell." He turned and rapped his knuckles against the tree he had climbed from earlier. Suddenly a female with the same facial features appeared near him.

"Yes, brother." She said curtsying to the taller elf before her. Daring to not look him in the eye she looked at the ground near his feet.

He looked down on her as if she was a mere speck of dirt among a white carpet. "Lillian I want you to show these moons-children to the detour that the others have been taking. I must leave as the sun is beginning to rise." He turned to the chief. "I could show you but Lillian has made sure that I may not be out past sunrise. I bid you _au revoir."_ With these words he turned and put his hand out as if sweeping a cape he walked into the thin shadows and disappeared.

The girl spoke up in a quiet, whispering voice. _I am Lillian and I shall show you the way._

It took the chief a moment to notice that she hadn't spoken aloud. _Few young guardians know our tongue. _ He spoke in his mind to her having it project to the others.

_I specialize in other species and their languages. _She spoke smiling the act looking painful and fake. _At least that is what the elders say._

The chief eyed her suspiciously. _Tell me what _you_ think;_ _I give you my permission as an elder to speak freely._

The girl sighed and spoke a mixture of elven and the wolf's native tongue._ I think it is that the gods gifted me with this power to help keep the peace as the _

_Young ones have more open minds and are not used to the old ways._

She turned and walked off into the trees bidding them to follow, they did so and soon found themselves at a bridge made from fallen logs.

_This way._ She said gesturing to the light beyond the logs. _Be careful I have not found all of the traps the humans laid out. And I have not replenished the supplies so it shall take me a few days to heal any of you and you know that you cant leave your pack for that long without losing ones mind._

They left each nodding in respect to the young girl who might one day save them all from prejudice.

The white one carelessly steps into a trap. She cant save him as it snaps his front leg in two.

The others leave him in pain and walk off to mate and see their loved ones again, he was expendable after all.

She can't save him as he wanders aimlessly searching for his pack, she can't save him as he slowly loses himself to lunacy, she can't save him as he murders the innocent humans.

But she can save him when she helps the hunter to kill him. To set him free from the pain of not having control of his body, of his mind, just being a shell to whatever took over the lycanthropes when they lost their pack.

The young hunter was kind; he saved a young boy, and died in the process. She saved him using the last of her magic, her brother smirking from the shadows. That bastred helped the wolf kill the humans he told it how to lure them into the forest and how to kill them so that they died slowly and you could savor the taste of the blood on your lips.

The hunter saw her as she meant for him to. He came back as she meant for him to. He spoke to her she meant for him to do.

"You saved me."

He said staring in disbelief.

"Elves aren't real. Their as real as unicorns."

She just smiled.

The sun began to go down.

"Go now."

He stared.

"Leave before he comes out."

Again he stared.

Lucas jumped him. Using his natural predator instincts to tear at the hunter. He was going to do to him as he did to the child those months ago.

_**The bastred tore off the child's fingers one by one, savoring the sound it made as it cried in pain.**_

_**He stuck his face to the stubs that once held young fingers that gripped his mother's hand and countless toys. He sucked the blood. It dripped down his pale face and onto the leaves.**_

He tore into the boy's chest, ripping out bone after bone. He found his prize. He held the heart to all human life.

_**He closed his fist around the young boys heart and watched as it broke into hundreds of pieces in his hand blood gushing down to his elbow. He slowly licked it off savoring the flavor of a fresh kill.**_

_**She couldn't help but watch.**_

_**That's why she told.**_

_**She had to.**_

_**If she hadn't more people would have died.**_

_**How could they mix a peaceful race with such an inhuman violent one?**_

She tore Lucas from the hunter and gave herself to him. It was the only way, she was nothing to the world, the hunter could leave the woods, he could kill evil and stop horrible things, she couldn't do any of those things.

She must die for him to live, as the prophet foretold.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 year later_

The whole world erupted in a war so horrible that no one was left at the end. Death and pain. Children murdered in front of mothers and the other way around.

The Prophet Chuck foretold this, but the elves believed the oracle. If Lillian had lived then the world would have. But she didn't.


End file.
